


Comes The Dawn

by LisaDuncansTwin



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Buddies who love each other, F/M, Gen, Inspired by Poetry, M/M, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaDuncansTwin/pseuds/LisaDuncansTwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love means being there when you need them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comes The Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with Diana DeShaun in mid-1999. A poetry challenge. Left as originally posted.

It was twilight when Methos stepped from the hospital. Alexa was gone. She had fought until the very end, refusing pain killers, saying that she wanted to face death with a clear head. Whenever the pain began to build, she squeezed Methos’ hand, and he would gently stroke her forehead and whisper into her ear until the wave crested and began to fade. At the end she said one word *unthinkable* and closed her ocean blue eyes forever.

Now, he walked aimlessly, trying to remember every word she had ever said to him, every place they had visited, every time she had laughed. Knowing that she was going to die still hadn’t prepared him for her death, or the accompanying ache of loneliness he felt at her loss. 

Methos made his way back to his hotel by way of a liquor shop. Once in his room, he stripped off his coat, kicked off his shoes and poured a healthy shot of whiskey. Several bitter hours later, he fell onto the bed and into a blessedly dreamless sleep. 

***

The presence of another Immortal shook Methos from his slumber. Disoriented, he reached for his sword, then hesitated. The familiarity of the presence washed over him, and he dropped the sword on the bed as he walked to the door to admit Duncan MacLeod.

Not one word passed between them as Duncan stepped inside, shut the door and drew Methos into the circle of his arms. After long moments, Duncan moved back and, still without speaking, led his friend to the sofa that stared out over the balcony. 

When they’d settled back, Duncan behind, and Methos nestled firmly against his chest, Methos broke the silence. With a quiet sigh, he twisted his head until he could look into the Highlander’s eyes. “Why?”

Not even pretending to misunderstand, Duncan raked his fingers against the older man’s gaunt cheek and replied, “Why did you come find me after the Dark Quickening?”

Methos shrugged minutely, as if it was obvious. “You needed me.”

Duncan held his gaze and nodded solemnly, “You needed me.”

“Oh.” After a moment, Methos turned his head and lay it back on Duncan’s chest.

Reaching up and stroking his fingers through the old Immortal’s short locks, Duncan echoed, “Yeah, oh.”

Minutes passed, or hours, and still the two sat, wrapped in a cocoon of silence. Duncan thought maybe Methos had gone to sleep, so he was surprised when he heard the soft murmur, “It was worth it, you know. Every day I spent with her...it was worth it. You must have felt that with Tessa.”

Duncan’s voice was husky with remembrance, “I did. And you’re right. But, Methos, it hurt so much at the time, I promised myself...”

“Oh, I know what you promised yourself. You promised yourself that you’d never get involved that deeply again. Especially with a mortal. Been there, done that, Duncan. Over and over again. Until one day I realized, it was a promise I’d never keep.”

“What do you mean?”

“Loving a mortal, watching them live and experience things we’ve done thousands of times, seen hundreds of times, keeps our spirit alive. Time for them is so...so finite. In some ways, I’ve always thought that made them more **alive** than we are. To be with them, to love them, you have to learn to build all your roads today because tomorrow’s ground is too uncertain for plans.”

“Makes sense.”

Methos sat up and turned to look at the man who sat so still behind him. “Life and love are too precious, Duncan. Even for Immortals. Alexa reminded me of that.”

“Yes.” Duncan seemed to reach a decision about something as he pulled Methos close once again. 

“Of course, pledging myself, my love was easy with Alexa. It might not work quite that way with another Immortal.”

Rubbing soothing circles on Methos’ chest, Duncan bent slowly and kissed the dark head resting over his heart. “Why is that?”

“If that were the case, if I were to have feelings for another Immortal...say you, for instance, I’d have to tell you that I loved you, that I have loved you for a hundred years--ever since I found out about your existence. That kind of commitment, the risks with another Immortal...”

“I see what you mean,” Duncan interrupted gently. “If I had feelings for another Immortal...say you, for instance, I’d have to say that I loved you too, and that, while I haven’t know about you for a hundred years, if there were such a thing as two souls calling to each other through time...”

“If that were the case, I'd tell you that I would love you forever, even if we were apart for months or years,” Methos vowed.

“And I would tell you that you'd always have a home in my heart, a home in my home.”

“Mi casa es su casa, Highlander?” Methos smiled as he sat up and turned to look into Duncan’s eyes. 

“Mi corazon es su corazon, siempre era. Siempre sera,” Duncan promised. (My heart is your heart, it always was. It always will be.)

They sat together, bound by time and love and watched the sun rise. The dawn always came, would always come, its constancy much like the love between them. It was there, it always had been, and always would be.

The end.

Comes The Dawn - Unknown

After a while you learn the subtle difference  
Between holding a hand and chaining a soul,  
And you learn that love doesn’t mean security,  
And you being to accept your defeats  
With your head up and your eyes open,  
With the grace of a woman,  
Not the grief of a child,  
And you learn to build all your roads today  
Because tomorrow’s ground is too uncertain for plans.  
And futures have a way of falling down in mid-flight.  
After awhile you learn that even sunshine burns if you get too much.  
So you plant your own garden,  
And decorate your own soul,  
Instead of waiting for someone to bring you flowers.  
And you learn that you really can endure.  
That you really are strong.  
And you really do have worth.  
And you learn and you learn,  
With every good-bye,  
You learn.


End file.
